My cute little Zero
by BeforeItAllEnds
Summary: Kaname reads a magazine that helps you to get some "sparkle" in your lovelife. He prepares a little suprise for Zero and when he comes home Kaname is in their bedroom waiting for him. ONESHOT KxZ  Warnings: Only 18 , Kink, Lemon, Yaoi & a lot of hot smex


**My cute little Zero**

Kaname was bored. Zero had been traveling with his job for a week and would not return until tomorrow night. Kaname turned around restless in their double bed. He had slept on Zero's side the entire week, just so he wouldn't miss him too much. He stared into the sealing thinking of what he should do for Zero as he comes home. Zero aren´t the person who likes big surprises, he wants to be in control of everything. Kaname turned to the side against Zero´s nightstand. He reached out to the upper drawer and pulled it out. There wasn´t much in it, just some ordinary stuff. A magazine lay in the bottom of the drawer. Kaname almost laughed out loud as he saw what kind of magazine it was. Zero had actually bought a magazine that was for older women that wanted to get a new ´sparkle´ in their love life. Two headlines said; "How to experience heavenly pleasure! (Page 20)" and "30 things that your partner would appreciate in bed. (Page 5)"

Kaname felt how he blushed as he read the front cover. Who would think that Zero would actually buy a magazine like this?_ But does it mean that Zero wants me to do these things or does he want do them himself?_ He closed the drawer and sat himself up in the bed. He began to flip through the magazine and stopped at page five.

"There are some things your partner would appreciate in bed. It can be small things but also bigger ones. Some are easy to fix with things you got in your home and other you may have to go to special stores to find." Kaname read in the small introduction. He read longer down on the page and found some tips that might work.

"# 15, Shave or wax the lower regions. #10, Shower with a gel that matches your personality."

The number ten Kaname could easily do but the number fifteen …. Zero had never requested that before and neither had Kaname of Zero. He wasn´t certain if he should try it. Kaname continued to read more tips on the page.

"# 8, Create the perfect environment. # 1, Sexy underwear/clothing."

Kaname stared at the page. They never did such things as ´create the perfect environment´. Their times in bed happened completely random and could occur any time. Kaname thought about it for a moment and decided that he should try. He flipped to page twenty so he would know how to please Zero in a new way.

"If you want to give your partner an new experience of pleasure, there are several things you can do. Here are some examples that readers voted forward:

1. Change rolls.

2. Do it in a new place.

3. Try new positions. (See page 3)

4. Use toys.

5. Play a game.

Kaname could feel that some of these things he really wanted to try, number 4 & 5 sounded like the best ones and he already knew what game they would play. He laid back the magazine in the bottom of the drawer and went up from bed. He thought through what he had to buy as he got dressed.

A couple of hours later Kaname came home with three paper bags filled with various things. He walked straight up to their bedroom to get everything ready for Zeros arrival tomorrow afternoon. He looked at all the things on the bed and felt satisfied with the outcome of his shopping. He was grateful that the man in the store could help him get the right things.

Kaname started to decorate the room with his newly bought things. Their room got a new aura and it felt cozy but also sexy at the same time. _´The expedite in the store really knew what he was talking about´ _Kaname thought as he looked at his work. He could already see the transformation.

The next day Kaname made himself ready. He took a shower with the newly bought shower gel that was scented with red roses. A sweet fragrance filled the bathroom. Kaname looked down between his legs. Should he really do it? He reached after a razor and foamed his lower area properly. He shaved carefully not to cut himself. He washed it as he was done and looked at the result. At first he couldn't find words but it looked so inevitably out and fresh. He also felt refreshed after his shaving. Satisfied he stepped out from the shower to dry himself and put his clothes on.

"Kaname, I'm home!" A cheerful Zero called.

He took of his shoes at the entrance and dumped his duffle bag on the floor.

"Kaname?" Zero called again as he saw a big note on the mirror.

'Come to the bedroom, I'll be waiting for you' it stood on it'. Zero could feel the anticipation tingling in his body 'cause they haven´t seen or touched each other in _a week_ after all. He walked up the stairs and stopped outside the closed bedroom door. He opened it slowly and walked in. The dark room was lit with candles and smelled sweet.

He saw Kaname sitting half lying in his divan with a glass of wine in his hand. Kaname had a leather getup that fitted his body perfectly. Long leather boots, small underwear that made Zero's mouth water as he saw the tight package, his upper body was naked and he wore leather gloves with a matching officer hat til'. Kaname looked at Zero as he tasted his wine. He waved to a spot in front of him. Zero went there and waited. Kaname sat up with an arm resting on the top of the divan.

"I want you to strip and get into those clothes" He said pointing at the pile on the floor.

Zero shed his clothes as Kaname watched him. He got into black string underwear, a collar with matching wrist and arm cuffs. The 'clothes' wasn't covering much of Zero's body and it pleased Kaname, very much. Kaname felt how the excitement tingled his body and to see Zero in that outfit made him semi-hard.

Zero blushed as he noticed how little his new clothes covered him. He felt how Kaname's roaming eyes examined every little part of him; he wondered what would happened next.

"Kaname, What's the meaning of t-.."

"You have not the right to call me that. You are supposed to call me Master." Kaname said with a smooth voice.

He put down his vine glass beside the divan and threw an object that had been lying beside him that landed in front of Zero's feet. Zero looked down on his feet and then at Kaname.

"You should know what to do with that." "Get down on your knees and wet it by licking it!" Kaname commanded Zero.

Hesitantly Zero bent down on his knees and picked up the dildo that Kaname had thrown to him. He brought it to his lips and started to lick it generously. Cute moaning sounds slipped from Zeros mouth as he worked with the dildo and Kaname got even harder. He imagined how it would feel if Zero did that to him. He felt how his throat got dry and took a sip from his vine glass.

"That's enough, my cute Zero. Now, turn around and bend forward with your head on the floor and your ass up in the air. As if you where bowing for me but with your ass against me"

Zero did as Kaname had told him to. With his head against the floor and with his ass high in the air against Kaname, he quietly waited.

"That's a good boy." He heard Kaname say from behind.

Kaname rose from his divan and bent behind Zero. He separated those white muscular buttocks to look at the treasure that they hid from him. He put the small piece of fabric to the side that covered it.

"Nice color you got here." He said and blew some air on it.

He let go of the black string fabric and let it flick against the anus. Zero twitched at the stinging it left behind. Kaname groped Zero's package and massaged it just enough to get it hard. Kaname withdrew from Zero and sat down in the divan again.

"Stretch yourself with your fingers and let me see how that whole will suck them in."

Zero brought his hand to his mouth and licked it wet. He brought it to his whole and started to penetrate with one finger. It went in and out and Zero inserted another one, letting the two fingers stretch him. He started to feel how aroused he was from his masturbation.

"Ngh…" Zero moaned as he let his fingers out from his twitching entrance. He breathed heavily.

"Good." Kaname praised him. "Use the dildo the same way, take it nice and slow. But you are not allowed to cum until I say so."

Zero took the dildo and pressed it against his entrance, letting the head in slowly. He moaned loud as he pushed the whole length inside him. Kaname watched him in silence, as Zero's whole took in the dildo in its hot cave. As Zero started to move the dildo back and forth Kaname himself where ready to burst. It looked so damn hot and Zero's moaning echoed in their bedroom.

"Kaname, I'm going to..I'm g-…, Ahhh!" Zero pleaded.

"No, I told you that you couldn't cum until I say so AND you are going to call me Master. Didn't I explain that to you before?" Kaname hissed.

"Mmmh, ahh. Yes you did, Master." Zero moaned.

"That's better. Stop doing that and come over here."

Zero pulled out the dildo, turned around and crawled against his Master. He sat down on his knees in front of Kaname. Zero stared down into the floor, waiting for his Masters next command. A foot pushed his head up towards Kaname.

"As a punishment for not using my name properly, you have to suck me off. And you better do it good for your own sake."

Kaname let his foot down from Zero's face and he let his leg down from his other. Zero placed both his hands on his Master's knees and separated them. He went in between them and pulled down the zipper in the front of the small underwear with his mouth and took his Master's cock out. He jerked a few times before licking on the tip. He took the whole head in his mouth and sucked on it like a lollipop before he swallowed the whole length.

Kaname placed his hands on Zero's head and followed the bobbing rhythm back and forth.

"Nghhh, Zero you are so good. It feels like heaven."

Kaname felt how close he was to climax and started to move Zeros head faster. A gurgling sound came from Zero as he couldn't keep up the pace as Kaname thrusted into his mouth. Zero took him deep and his moaning tickled Kaname to orgasm. Sperm filled Zero's mouth and he swallowed as much as he could. Kaname let go of his head and leaned back panting. Zero licked his Masters penis clean.

"That was so good, Zero. I have trained you well to serve me, don't you think?"

"Yes, Master you have trained me well. Your cum was delicious. I am thankful." Zero answered.

"I'm thinking of giving you a reward. Do you need a reward?" Kaname asked.

"Yes Master, I really need you. My body is hot allover and I want you inside me." Zero pleaded to his Master.

"Rise from the floor and face our ass against me. I will cure you." Kaname smirked.

Zero got up from the floor and bent over to offer his ass. Kaname separated the buttocks and licked the wet entrance. First around it and then he pressed his tongue inside. Zero moaned out of pleasure as Kaname wet the entrance greedily. Kaname got hard as he licked Zero's little whole. Kaname sat down and licked off Zero's delicious juices from his lips.

"You sure where wet, my cute little Zero. Master like that _very much_. Turn around and straddle me." Kaname said.

Zero turned around and got up in his Master's lap. He bent forward and licked Kaname's ear and bit down on it. Kaname moaned.

"Are you that impatient? Huh, Z-ero?" Kaname said with a silky voice.

"Master, I long for you. I can´t bear any second longer. I want you inside of me" Zero whispered in his ear. As he rubbed himself against Kaname.

"Ahh, you have my permission." His Master said barely hearable but Zero heard.

Zero took away his Master's black leather underwear that still covered him. He stroked the cock a few times and looked at his Master.

"Did you do this for me?" He asked as he traced a finger where there used to be pub hair.

"Yes, I did my sweet Zero."

"It looks so hot, Master."

"You think so?"

"Yes, I really do."

Zero took his arms around Kaname's neck and lowered himself over his penis. Kaname helped him to take the thong to the side as his cock entered Zero's entrance. He took it safe and slow. He lowered himself inch by inch. Both of them moaned together in ecstasy. It felt really good. As Zero where filled to the hilt he paused to catch his breath.

"Mmmh, Zero your hole is so wet and warm. It feels so nice."

Zero started to move in a slow rhythm. The squishing sound made both of them even more aroused.

"Aghh, faster, faster Zero." Kaname hugged Zero and helped to push him down to get some more friction.

"Master, I-I, ahh. I am going to cum!" Zero said between the thrusts.

"Zero, I-I'm cuming!" Kaname moaned. "Aaaaaahh"

Kaname filled Zero with his seed as they both came. Zero collapsed over Kaname and tried to catch his breath. It took a couple of minutes before he climbed of his Master. Zero hadn't the strength to stand so he lay down on his back on the floor.

"Ha,..ah. Didn't I say that you had to get my permission to cum?" Kaname asked as he tried to breathe normally.

"I know Master. But you felt so good inside me so I couldn't stop myself from coming. I'm sorry." Zero apologized.

"It's okay because it's my cute Zero after all."

The room got quiet and smelled like sex. Kaname rose from the divan and looked down on Zero. His eyes were closed and he was sticky with his own cum.

"Zero?" Kaname asked.

He got no answer and realized that Zero had fallen asleep from exhaustion. He lifted him up and carried him to their bed. He lay him down gently under the covers and got down beside him after that he had removed his shoes. The rest of their clothing could wait til' morning. Kaname was happy that Zero had come back home. He had been away for too long this time. He draped his arms around Zero and nuzzled his head over his shoulder. 'I really missed this scent' Kaname thought as he also fell asleep.


End file.
